1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to DIP switches in general, and in particular to miniature DIP switches which are amenable to continuous mass manufacture and assembly.
2. The Prior Art
As real estate on circuitboards becomes more and more precious, electronic components, including switching components, have correspondingly decreased in size. DIP switches in particular have undergone a dramatic reduction in size within recent years, and the trend is toward even further miniaturization in the future. As a result, the industry is confronted with a multitude of problems in its attempt to provide economically produced, yet dimensionally small DIP switches for use on printed circuits.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,168,404, and 4,012,608 illustrate the state of the art in miniature DIP switch packaging. Pursuant to their disclosures, a sliding actuator unit is provided which may be manufactured in continuous strip form, and which comprises a plastic body integrally molded to conductive metallic strips. Portions of the carrier strip are subsequently made to project diagonally downward by a forming operation, for establishing electrical contact between circuit paths in the switch. In particular, the beams are formed in a diagonally crossing pattern, which establishes a circuit path between poles of the switch.
While the above switches provide components which are economical to produce, certain desirable features are absent. For example, it is desirable for a switch to provide positive registration means for registering the slide actuator along the switch housing channel. Such registration means should further provide for safeguarding the switch from inadvertent change in status, and provide for means for sealing the switch from exposure to dust and other external contaminents. Moreover, DIP switches presently available are relatively complicated in configuration, and accordingly are relatively difficult to manufacture and assemble in continuous strip fashion.